


Relieving Pressure

by KaeKae



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Blood Play, M/M, Oneshot, Power Play, Slash, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeKae/pseuds/KaeKae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor was never one to take direction, but Loki would have him learn yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relieving Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by too many repetitions of Dave Gahan's Use You and determination to write a decent oneshot. Please enjoy.

The sound of doors crashing against the wall of Loki’s study room announced Thor’s arrival.

The Trickster fixed his brother with a look best described as impassive, raising an elegant black brow in response to the thunder god’s noisy approach. The golden-haired god was drunk on the success of battle. Still drunk - and without the aid of mead, the celebration now only a memory of the night before.

“Why so dour, brother mine?” Impressive as his sheer presence, Thor’s voice filled the room as he approached his brother, and Loki knew that his studies would have to wait until later.

“You know I use these hours to study, Thor.” A simple explanation and Loki shifted, leaning back in his seat, legs splayed wide in a manner far more graceful than his brother could ever manage.

Such a show of territorial dominance made Thor pause, the smile on his face blossoming and lighting up the whole room. He kicked the doors shut effortlessly behind him and moved further into the room, his scarlet cape trailing behind him. “There are more celebrations to be had! Last night was but the beginning - this was no small victory-“

“That you’ve managed to claim, once more, all for yourself.”

Thor’s mouth hung open and Loki’s deep green eyes narrowed, a touch of poison on his tongue. The moment was broken as Loki rolled his eyes, relaxing his shoulders and shaking his head of dark hair.

“Never mind. Go celebrate as you will and let me study.”

But they simply stared at one another. Weeks had passed since they had a chance to speak alone. That time had not been spent speaking with words.

Thor was not so dense that he would follow this command. He took his place, standing beside Loki, gaze focused on the white hand gripping the chair arm.

“I apologize, brother. I did not mean to steal-“

Once more he was cut off by Loki pushing himself up, head shaking slowly. He pivoted to face Thor and a smile was on his face, too wan and false for the Thunder god’s liking.

“It is fine. Magic does not have the same effect in stories as the swinging of a mighty weapon, does it?”

It was a losing battle, Thor should understand, but when he grabbed Loki’s wrist, the smaller god knew full well that his brother hadn’t processed anything yet.

Loki may not have possessed Thor’s pure physical strength, but he was no mere mortal. He could throw his brother if he wanted. Thor was on the ground in an instant and the chair Loki so recently occupied was in pieces beneath him. Loki was atop him, those slender white fingers curled in his collar and now engulfed in crackling ice fire.

“Do not touch me so easily.” His lip curled, the contempt tangible but not truly as thick as Thor feared it would be. “I am not some maiden you can tug around and soothe with simple words and gentle touches.”

Thor stared at his brother, blood upon his lip from where he had been struck.

“What would you have me do, Loki?”

It had been too long since they were this close, alone with naught but their clothes between them; stolen moments saved for only the two of them, caught between love, lust, bitterness and shame.

Loki released one hand from Thor’s collar and used his thumb to trace up the front of Thor’s bared neck to that open mouth. The gold Æsir’s blood was a tempting sight, rarely seen as so few managed to get close enough to him in an attack. Loki pressed his thumb hard against Thor’s wounded lip, noting the faint twitch of a blue eye, and pulled his thumb across that full lip, smearing blood along pale pink in a mockery of a court woman’s evening make-up.

“Did it ever occur to you, dear elder brother, that I would rather celebrate our victory with you?”

And Loki pulled his hands from Thor, contemplating his blood-covered thumb for a breath’s moment before licking it clean. He did not miss the curling of Thor’s fingers or the slow clenching of his jaw. A faint inclination of his head.  
“You have my permission, Thor.”

Those hands moved to Loki’s waist, lean and firm, grasping him, pressing his fingertips into him before they trailed up and curled behind his shoulders. They kissed and the heady taste of Thor’s blood upon Loki’s silver tongue made him shiver in delight.

Loki’s tongue was slow and inquisitive. Though he had mapped his brother’s mouth out many times before, he began anew. Thor’s tongue was more insistent, coaxing his brother to deepen their kiss. The tension and heat between them was centered in their loins.

It erupted when Loki twined his arms around Thor’s neck and gave the simplest of commands.

“To the bed.”

Thor was fast for a pillar of muscle, hands hooking under Loki’s thighs and lifting him up, carrying and collapsing with his brother onto the fur and silk of his magnificent bed. Clothes were discarded haphazardly, buckles and buttons the very bane of their existence, tossed to the floor and across the bed once removed. Loki was barely out of his robes before Thor dragged him forward by his ankles.

Loki lay splayed atop his lavish fur, knowing full well how Thor loved to see him so exposed. The great warrior bowed before his brother on his knees, hand wrapping around the Mischief Maker’s foot.

Loki watched as Thor kissed him, starting at his toes and working up; messy and open-mouthed, dragging his parted lips across the other’s tender inner thighs, that slender torso, grazing nipples and his collarbone. Thor paused, hovering over Loki’s exposed neck who, pleased with Thor’s obedience, gave him further permission with a soft noise in the back of his throat.

Thor lapped at that skin, tasting his brother, biting into and suckling upon it, marking him. Loki returned each mark in double, teeth and nails piercing skin as they moved against one another, tasting and tearing each other apart. Bruises spanned freckled shoulders and a marble, swan-like neck when they finally pulled apart, breathing heavily.

They adjusted themselves, Loki crawling atop Thor so that he hovered over him, facing the large god’s feet and baring himself as he wrapped a hand around the other’s cock, giving it a quick, teasing squeeze. Thor gripped Loki’s hips in response and tugged him back some, catching the head of Loki’s member in his mouth and swiftly swallowing him down.

Toes curling, Loki moaned against Thor, dipping down to swirl his tongue around the thickness before him. He could feel Thor moaning around his cock, his pulse too loud in his ears, and pulled the head in his mouth, lips sealing tight around it and chuckling before pulling up with a wet pop.

“Like that, dearest brother?”

There was little need for Loki to ask that. Each knew what the other liked, what they craved, what they wanted. It was a game, and yet it was also the joining of two halves. They were made for each other, fitting together in the way an iron maiden locked around its gored victims - and later, incomplete when separated and empty.

Perhaps another time, Loki would have dragged out this teasing for much longer, to the point where Thor was begging for release, for permission to take Loki. The younger god had little patience today and he eased down Thor’s shaft, swallowing him entirely. The feel of the other’s cock hard in his throat made him grin with pleasure - the pleasure of controlling, of dominating, of being in command even in an act that would make another man submissive. He used his teeth to tease the base as he hummed in pleasure and amusement.

Thor was a messy creature, but he did not lack talent, especially in finding ways to please him. He was already pressing one slick finger into Loki, feeling the thrum of need and impatience in his brother by the way he feasted.

Loki’s hips rolled, moaning around Thor and the demand was understood, Thor complying by working a second finger into him and scissoring them within Loki’s heat. Impatience was pushing at them both and with Loki dropping his head even further and pulling Thor’s sack in his mouth to be pleasured, Thor knew this would be over all too soon.

It was Loki who spilled first seed, member spasming in the hot enclosure of Thor’s mouth, who swallowed as much as he possibly could. Thor followed quickly, his release swallowed with ease by Loki, moaning slowly as he let the other out of his mouth, his breath short.

They separated and Loki was turning, pulling off of Thor’s fingers to straddle his thighs. The blond sat up, smiling at Loki and cleaning his face off with fingers, hair mussed and falling everywhere, locks freed from the loose ties they had been in earlier.

They kissed and shared their tastes with one another, shameless in their hedonism, a flush spreading across their bodies as they both joined a hand with the other. Tender, basking in the heat of their bodies pressed together just so, but only for the moment needed for recovery. There were upsides to being gods; there was no doubt about that. With some help from Loki’s hand, his fingers gripped both slicked shafts and stroked.

A small crystal bottle was produced, magicked to Thor by his panting brother, the light shining through it casting rainbows across sun-kissed and marble skin alike. Thor popped it open with a simple flick of his thumb, a delicate flowered scent joining copper and musk. He poured it first over their gradually hardening members, rumbling in the back of his bruise covered throat as Loki worked the oil around both of their cocks. A bit more was poured at the dip at the base of Loki’s spine, trailing down between the cheeks of his svelte ass.

Thor’s fingers pursed this trail, working down to his partner’s hidden entrance and working the lubricant within him. Their kisses grew messy: open mouths and lapping tongues, eyes closed and losing themselves to the natural flow of their movements.

Loki broke their kiss once they were both at full mast, enjoying Thor’s lack of resistance when he was pushed onto his back, fingers pulling out of him and leaving him all too empty feeling. It was becoming easier to take control of the situation every time they interacted. Sliding up from Thor’s thighs, Loki bit his lip and pushed himself down on Thor. His stomach quivered with restraint: not even a god could afford to be overeager at this moment. He moved Thor’s hands to his thighs, allowing him to grip them, feeling those nails leave half moons in the taut muscle there.

Loki was hot and slick, constricting tight around the cock buried to the hilt within him. And judging by Loki’s expression, being stuffed in such a manner delighted him. Black nails razed Thor’s chest, his nipples abused, as Loki locked his strong legs on either side of his brother, knees digging into his ribs.

Green eyes rolled back and smirk surely too broad to be sane, Loki looked to be the epitome of cracked, but Thor, blue eyes wide and snarling, was not in any form to throw accusations. Loki’s fingers were once more bathed in the blood of his brother and he licked them, smearing crimson across his face as he did so.

“You taste delicious.” Loki’s tone was heavy with lust, caught in his throat in-between gasps and moans. “Now fuck me.”

With those words, Thor’s hands promptly wrapped around Loki’s hips and, working with Loki’s upward movement, began lifting him and slamming him back down. Loki saw across the branches of Yggdrasil.

Those black nails locked into Thor’s abdomen and he allowed his head to fall back, mouth open as they worked together, finding a rhythm that sent both of them into euphoria. Loki was not a screamer by nature, but when he did cry out, a particularly pleased smile tugged at the corners of Thor’s lips.

One of Loki’s hands disengaged from Thor’s skin and made its way down his lithe, serpentine torso, moving as he painted himself with his own brother’s blood. Their bodies glistened under the dim lighting, sweat trickling down the down their chests and arms, combining wherever their skin met.

They craved this mockery of mortal love-making more than any battle or prize. No one else held a place so cemented by trust within them.

Loki was riding Thor hard and heavy, one hand slowly stroking his own cock while he squeezed the shaft inside him, milking him for all his worth. Leaning to get the correct angle, Loki dropped his head back, hair falling across his face. “AH!” There were stars in Loki’s eyes as his entire body stiffened. It wasn’t the breathless, tingling pleasure of getting sucked off, but the feeling that the world moved beneath him. There was heat coursing through his body and something very guarded opened up for Thor to see, smirk gone from Loki’s face and replaced with raised eyebrows and quivering lips.

“R-Right the-there!” Loki was stuttering, forcing words through white teeth as he spasmed atop Thor, working through waves of pleasure to continue his movement. “Thor—I need—“

He cued Thor to take further action in the way he took hold of that blond mane and tugged up and toward him, the other hand refusing to let go of his member. Thor did as commanded, one hand shifting to Loki’s ass, hand spanning the flesh and pressing in, his hold firm as the other slipped under a thigh. Thor’s legs moved, slowly shifting himself to his knees as his brother continued to impale himself, muscles rippling across his back and down through his arms as he kept a tight hold on Loki.

Once again on his knees, Thor used this to the advantage Loki craved – an even deeper penetration with an even faster pace. Loki locked one long leg around Thor’s back while the other hung over Thor’s arm, kept there by the firm hold Thor had on his ass. The setting sun cast their writhing shadows across the folds of rumpled furs and deep green silks, creating a puppet play of its own.

Fisting Thor’s hair, Loki tilted his face up, nuzzling blood into his brother’s beard, his legs straining and kicking as he was bounced in Thor’s lap. The upward spiral of tension building in their bodies left both with gaping mouths and rolling eyes, not a care in the world in how they grasped each other, desperate for release.

The air was crackling with the energy flowing through them, the taste of magic on Thor’s tongue and lightning moving across Loki’s skin. The spiral twisted tighter and higher, their hips straining as they met with every upward thrust of Thor’s and downward roll of Loki’s till he choked on a warning.

Thor’s tempo increased and Loki clenched as an orgasm carrying the strength of Mjölnir slammed into him. He squeezed Thor as he came hard, breath torn from his throat. Thor’s release was muffled, slamming Loki down as he emptied into him, mouth locking onto Loki’s shoulder and tasting blood. They clutched one another, clinging as though their lives depended on it, pleasure crashing through their bodies until they finally lost their grips.

They collapsed into a tangle of limbs, Loki’s release smeared between their chests, mixing with the blood there, and Thor’s trailing between Loki’s thighs as he slid out of him, spent. They lay together, quiet in their satisfied afterglow.

Loki smirked to himself and kissed the top of Thor’s head as the other made a soft noise against the crook of his neck in response.

Thor was learning to follow directions so very well.

FIN


End file.
